Unfaithfull
by Aninha Black
Summary: Hermione está casada há tempos e precisa tomar uma decisão séria...só lendo pra saber a decisão que ela tomou


_Unfaithful_

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

Hermione estava sentada na cadeira da sacada de seu quarto olhando para o horizonte enquanto pensava, precisava tomar uma decisão, uma que fosse certa, mas o que devia seguir? Seu coração ou sua consciência? Sempre tivera facilidade em decidir as coisas, mas dessa vez parecia que a capacidade de decisão tinha fugido de seu corpo, de sua alma; sabia que o que estava fazendo com seu marido era errado, mas a decisão se tornava mais difícil, pois ele a amava e amava a companhia dela.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

Ron é mais que um homem e o que Hermione sentia por ele é mais que amor, o que sentia tem a mesma razão do céu ser azul: poucos realmente sabem, mas não sabem como explicar. O olhar da castanha estava perdido nas nuvens do céu, estas se moviam, Mione levantou-se, trocou de roupa, pegou sua bolsa e saiu de casa.

Ele não poderia vê-la saindo mais uma vez, porque as saídas dela eram ilusões para ele.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Mione sabe que o marido sabe que ela é infiel, e sabe também que saber disso o mata por dentro, mesmo que por fora não pareça. Para ele saber que ela é feliz com outro o mata por dentro, e Mione pode vê-lo morrer a cada momento em que estão juntos.

Ela entra no carro, moravam em um bairro trouxa e aparatar era algo extremamente arriscado; dirigiu até o centro de Londres, perto dos hotéis chiques. Olhou as horas no relógio, dez para as quatro da tarde, havia marcado às quatro no mesmo café de sempre. Estacionou o carro, e foi para o café. Enquanto esperava por ele, tomava seu capuccino com chocolate e, novamente seu pensamento viajou em tudo que estava fazendo.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

Ela não queria mais traí-lo, não queria ser a razão dele morrer internamente toda vez que ela saísse; se não estivesse tendo que vê-lo morrer, ela já teria tomado sua decisão. _"Não quero machuca-lo mais, ele não merece isso. Mas ele sabia que eu amava outro quando me casei com ele, sabia que casei porque não havia esperanças de que meu amor sobrevivesse, mas ele está vivo agora. Meu marido não merece isso, não sei o que ele é capaz de fazer se eu o abandonar, não quero mata-lo. Não quero ser uma assassina"_, pensava enquanto engolia seu capuccino. Precisava tomar uma decisão mais que rápido, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

- Demorei muito? Tive que passar no nosso apartamento primeiro. Senti saudades... – a voz grossa do homem inundou os pensamentos de Mione, ela sorriu

- Não muito. Cheguei agora pouco. Também senti saudades! – respondeu, dando um selinho nele.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss up on my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Hermione acordou cedo naquele dia, mais cedo que o normal, tinha uma importante reunião no ministério. Havia tomado um banho demorado e agora estava aperfeiçoando os cachos naturais de seu cabelo com um feitiço e os ajeitava com o dedo, seus olhos fitaram a aliança na mão esquerda que estava refletida no espelho e a indecisão vinha a sua mente novamente. Sentiu um arrepio com o beijo em sua bochecha seguido de um no pescoço, sorriu para o marido abertamente e falsamente. "Hermione, você nunca foi falsa. Por que sorri como se tivesse tudo ótimo?".

- Bom Dia meu amor! Acordou cedo hoje? – Viktor disse encostando-se na pia do banheiro encarando a esposa

- Bom Dia! Tenho uma reunião importante agora de manhã, depois um almoço com o vice-ministro. E depois do expediente vou sair com minhas amigas de infância, elas me procuraram na casa dos meus pais e combinamos de sair. – ela responde o encarando, e pensava na mentira que acabara de contar ao marido – Seu inglês está fluente, amor! Eu lhe disse que você estaria falando fluentemente se morasse aqui.

- Obrigado Hermioni-ni – Viktor brincou com a esposa para não deixar transparecer que sabia que ela acabara de mentir sobre o encontro com as amigas – Mione?

- Sim Vik. O que foi?

- Você está linda. – diz sério, a beija carinhosamente nos lábios e depois na testa, saindo do banheiro.

"Por que ela mente para mim? Será que eu não sou bom o suficiente para ela? Eu sei que ela é infiel, mas por que? Porque?", pensava Viktor enquanto olhava a vista da sacada do quarto. Hermione estava pronta para sair, foi até ele e o beijou carinhosamente, mas há muito não sentia mais nada quando beijava os lábios de Viktor. Ela saiu da casa, sendo acompanhada pelos olhares de Viktor.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer done_

_Our Love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore _

Hermione olhava para o teto do quarto, mas um ruivo tapou a visão dela sorrindo abertamente e a beijando apaixonado, Mione correspondeu com a mesma intensidade enroscando seus dedos nos cabelos de Ron. Sorriu após o beijo.

- Ron, eu preciso tomar uma decisão séria.

- Já sei, se você fica comigo ou com o Viktor. – Ron fuça sério, Hermione senta-se na cama

- Ele sabe que sou infiel, sabe que sou feliz com você e eu sei que isso o mata por dentro. Eu tenho receio dele fazer algo irracional se eu me separar dele...

- Você pensa na possibilidade de ficarmos juntos? – Ron a interrompeu

- Sim, penso. Você sabe que te amo, que sempre te amei e que sempre te amarei. Mas por muito tempo eu fiquei desacreditada que você poderia voltar a viver, mas aqui está você. – ela diz e acaricia o rosto do ruivo – Não me esqueço do dia que você apareceu na porta de minha casa, dizendo que havia voltado, isso já faz um ano. Desde então... – ela pára de falar momentaneamente, Ron a encara – não consigo deixar de te amar e de te desejar noite e dia.

- Mas, para ficarmos juntos, você tem que se separar do Krum...

- Nosso casamento é para ele uma verdade, e ele alimenta a esperança de que eu te esqueça. Ron, ele não...eu não...

- Você não o que Mione? – Ron a segura pelo ombro, vendo que ela estava ficando pálida

- Eu não posso fazer isso com ele...eu não posso ser uma assassina...

- Você está assassinando sua vida, Hermione! – Ron diz alterado, levanta-se da cama, Hermione se levanta enrolada no lençol.

Ron tinha absoluta certeza, ela estava assassinando não só a vida de Viktor, estava assassinando a dela e a de Ron; saiu da cama de Ron, trocou de roupa e foi para casa. Viktor a esperava na sala, com cara de poucos amigos.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

- Oi Viktor! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hermione pergunta chegando os lábios perto dos lábios do marido, Viktor vira o rosto

- Sim, acontece alguma coisa há muito tempo. – Diz sério – porque você me trai?

Hermione perdeu as forças e sua pele perdeu a cor

- Porque está me perguntando isso, Viktor? – Hermione pergunta deixando a bolsa na mesinha de centro

- Você sabe o quanto te amo, e eu sei que o seu amor por mim não é como o meu por você. Mas porque mentir para mim? Suas mentiras me matam por dentro. – Viktor dizia sério

- Des... Des... Desculpe, Viktor. Quando casamos você sabia que eu não te amava como você queria,eu sempre amei ao Ron. – ela diz, ajoelhada no chão,encarando-o

- Não entendo o porquê da mentira. Eu sabia que Ronald tinha se recuperado, mas me ceguei pensando que você não me trairia. – Viktor diz a encarando, os olhos vermelhos – Mas quando você disse que sairia com suas amigas hoje e a chegada de uma carta preocupada de seus pais, percebi que a traição era verdade – Viktor se levantou e levantou Hermione – Você tornou minha vida um inferno, você me matou por dentro, você fez com que meu coração fosse despedaçado!

Hermione o encarava, sua pele agora estava mais que pálida, de seus olhos brotavam lágrimas e suas forças se esvaíam de seu corpo; mal conseguia encara-lo agora, suas mãos tremiam, Viktor não parava de andar de um lado para o outro e da janela alguém observava a briga do casal. Viktor parou abruptamente e caminhou até Hermione, segurou-a pelos ombros e a sacudiu...

- Por que Hermione? Por que Hermione? Diz-me o porquê! – Viktor dizia meio que berrando enquanto sacudia Hermione violentamente

- Por... Por... Por... – Hermione tentava dizer, em vão, pois quanto mais Viktor a sacudia menos forças ela tinha e menos paciência Ron tinha enquanto observava a cena da janela

- Ande Hermione! Diga! – Viktor perguntava e sacudia Mione com mais vontade

Hermione sentiu-se fraca e começava a desfalecer mesmo com as sacolejadas que Viktor lhe dava, sua cabeça pendeu bem a tempo de ver um Ron furioso entrar porta a dentro e lhe tirar dos braços de Viktor. Ela não se recordou muito bem do que realmente aconteceu, ouvira alguns berros de ambas as partes, vira algumas rajadas de luz; quando finalmente voltou a si, não estava em casa, estava no apartamento de Ron.

- Ron?!? – perguntou sentando-se na cama

- Sim Hermione,o que você precisa? – um Ron meio sonolento e com alguns hematomas perguntou indo sentar ao lado dela na cama

- O que houve? Por que estou aqui? O que aconteceu a Viktor? – perguntou atropelando as palavras

- Acalme-se. Ainda não está na hora de você saber a história toda. – Ron diz e pára momentaneamente de falar,encara-a e a beija na testa – Saiba apenas que você não terá mais de mentir, não haverão mais erros ou infidelidade, saiba apenas que, de certo modo, você está livre.

Quando Ron lhe disse tudo isso, Hermione suspirou fundo e o encarou, tentando esboçar um sorriso. Queria saber o que ocorrera e o que acontecera a Viktor, mas ouviria Ron, era cedo para saber disso ainda.


End file.
